Desesperación
by MiloLM
Summary: La desesperación lo abruma tanto que siente llorar sangre. / (Isabella sabe que él no está hecho de piedra, así que no desea que se rompa como ella lo hizo tantas veces.)


**Título: **Desesperación.

**Personajes principales:** Ray, Isabella.

**Personajes mencionados:** Emma, Norman.

**Pairings:** -

**Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. Pre-Arco de escape de Grace Field.

**Advertencias: **Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas y dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación:** T

**Categoría: **Dolor/Consuelo, Familiar.

**Total de palabras:** 2035

**Notas:** tengo que dejar de escribir de ellos.

* * *

**Summary:** La desesperación lo abruma tanto que siente llorar sangre. (_Isabella sabe que él no está hecho de piedra, __así__ que no desea que se rompa como ella lo hizo tantas veces._)

* * *

_**Desesperación**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ray tiene cuatro años cuando va a la reja por primera vez.

Ray también tiene cuatro años cuando escucha decir a Emma y Norman sus sueños acerca de lo que harán una vez alguien los adopte.

(_Y Ray tiene cuatro años cuando descubre que son comida de monstruos._)

No dice nada al respecto. No tiene por qué hacerlo.

* * *

Ray siempre ha sido un niño bastante peculiar, de actitud tranquila, comportamiento ejemplar. No da problemas, no llora, no grita, no se queja. Eso lo convierte en alguien querido y preciado, para _ellos_, para sus hermanos, para Mamá. Ama los libros y sus calificaciones son excepcionales. Hay una perfección incrustada en un joven cuerpo humano que conmueve de cierta manera a una persona en específico —que no merece sentirlo y todavía así es egoísta y lo hace—.

Y es que Ray a veces siente un miedo inexplicable que pronto cobra sentido con el pasar de los años, en realidad, ése es su único secreto. Por eso agarra un libro y se aleja de la casa, de sus hermanos, de todo. Y toma asiento bajo un árbol para leer, mientras entona una melodía que está grabada en sus memorias infantiles como si se tratase de un código secreto o una salvación ajena, que no le pertenece. Lo hace para no llorar, para no derrumbarse, para no caer en una desesperación sin sentido que no debería pertenecer a un niño como él.

Pero esa misma canción le desenvuelve ante los ojos de ella (de su madre, de la que le dio vida, de la que intentó mantenerlo feliz a pesar de que se tratase todo de una mentira fría y cruel), y le obliga a crear una ruta más para un plan no propiamente dicho. Un camino que tiene dos simples destinos y que, si no es astuto ni cuida sus pasos, irá directo a la muerte —a una mesa llena de aperitivos donde él es el plato principal—.

Pero finge no temerle a la sonrisa de Isabella y sella su vida allí, con su canción, con su libro favorito, y con su madre.

Un collar imaginario se enrolla en su cuello.

(_De pronto está temblando._)

* * *

Ray tiene seis años, y ya ha leído más de cien libros.

Quiere creer que eso podría ser de ayuda. Tiene la certeza de que, una vez salgan de allí, todo tipo de información será necesaria. Porque en realidad no sabe nada, y ella no le dice nada, ni aunque haya veces en las que se lo ruega de forma disimulada.

Pero Isabella es astuta también —más que él— y nota los ojos horrorizados de su niño preferido. Eso le deja claro que, al igual que ella en algún momento de su vida, quiere sobrevivir a toda costa, aún si eso significa que deberá dejar atrás muchas cosas y sacrificar algo que no debería (como su niñez, como sus hermanos, como todo). Y no hace más que sonreír y sentir un peso en el pecho, en el lugar donde tiene un corazón que también sufre a pesar de estar hecho añicos con el pasar de los años viviendo en ese mundo, uno donde ya no queda nada de verdadera felicidad más que mentiras necesarias. Quizás es lástima, quizás es desesperación.

Ray es tan pequeño, tan inocente —y tan frágil.

Pero aun así quiere salir de allí. Y tomará cualquier medio para lograrlo.

(_Ella no tiene por qué impedirlo, sabes._)

* * *

Ray tiene ocho años y no puede conciliar el sueño.

Se siente cada vez más débil, cada vez más asustado de lo que está por venir. Porque a pesar del trato con Mamá y el plan de escape, sigue impresa su sentencia de muerte, si es que se equivoca en alguna mínima parte. No quiere eso, no quiere morir, no quiere que ellos —Emma, Norman— mueran. Y siente terror al imaginarlos en el suelo, con los cuerpos inertes y los rostros pintados de horror, y una planta roja drenando la sangre de sus corazones. Una imagen de por más aterradora y grotesca.

Esas son la mayoría de sus terribles pesadillas, y por ello se levanta en mitad de la noche, con todo revolviéndose en la cabeza, con las escenas reviviendo y logrando hacerle gritar en silencio.

Ya no puede dormir. Por eso siempre está cansado, y aunque trate de ocultarlo ella se da cuenta cuando nadie más, y eso no es bueno.

—¿Hay algo que te moleste para dormir, Ray? —Pregunta un día de esos, con suavidad y dulzura. El niño sabe (_quiere_ _creer_) que su preocupación es totalmente falsa—. ¿Has estado leyendo hasta muy noche de nuevo?

—No es nada —chasquea la lengua, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y acomodándose en la silla. Mira hacia el techo, cansado—. Además, no es como si realmente te importara.

No nota la expresión de Isabella en ningún momento.

—Eres uno de mis preciados niños, sabes —alega, como si eso explicara en su totalidad su preocupación—. Y no puedo dejar que algo malo te suceda.

Ray se ríe un poco, con el dolor dibujado en sus ojos de plata oscura. Hay rencor en él, porque en sus pesadillas es siempre ella la causante.

—Por supuesto. Debes cuidar que el ganado esté sano, ¿no es así?

_«Cuánta imprudencia, Ray»_. Si fuera otro niño quien se atreviera a usar esas frías palabras hacia Isabella, ya estarías en los platos de esos seres.

Pero ella le quiere. (_Le quiere tanto que le duele pensar en ello._)

—Con permiso —habla él entonces, poniéndose de pie al notar su error—. Me voy. Necesito dormir un poco.

Mamá sonríe cansada.

—Está bien. Pero sólo esta vez. Sabes que están prohibidas las siestas a estas horas.

—Lo sé.

* * *

Ray tiene diez años cuando sufre su primer ataque de ansiedad.

No es repentino, en realidad. Antes ya lo había sentido, pero muy levemente. Además, le era fácil fingir que estaba perfecto siempre que estuviesen sus hermanos enfrente. Se sentía seguro, se sentía calmado, se sentía bien.

Hasta que llegó la cosecha de Cedi y de repente el desasosiego empezó a agobiarle. Porque, de nuevo, pensaba en que no había nada que hacer. Y se acercaba la fecha de él, el día en que tendría que ser entregado para morir. Y no deseaba eso, mucho menos con sus hermanos, mucho menos con Emma y con Norman. Jamás.

Y los pensamientos pesimistas lo atacan de golpe esa noche, miles de ellos, zumbando en sus oídos cuales avispas venenosas tratando de piquetearle la mente y destruirla hasta que ya no quedara nada. Y todo eso de vivir más de doce patéticos años se veía lejos, imposibilitado gracias a un enorme muro, que se asemejaba mucho al que rodeaba la granja y era el principal impedimento. Y luego estaba Mamá, que lo tenía atado con cuerdas de títere por todas partes y un cuchillo amenazando en su cuello, su collar de perro guardián con pinchos haciendo sonidos desagradables con cada movimiento en falso que le ha puesto en alerta.

Y el aire se vuelve pesado. Los músculos se tensan y los ojos pican. No puede respirar, y en medio de su horror con sabor a muerte se aferra a la pared del desolado pasillo de medianoche. No hay sonidos a su alrededor pero él escucha los gritos de sus hermanos muertos pidiendo ayuda y preguntándole que _por qué no les advirtió, por qué no hizo nada para salvarlos_.

Sigue sin poder respirar. Tiene la sensación que va a morir ahí mismo.

La desesperación lo abruma tanto que siente llorar sangre.

—¡Ray...!

No sabe si fue un grito o un susurro. Podía ser ambos y realmente no le importaría en lo más mínimo. Y, por primera vez en su corta vida, agradeció que Isabella apareciera a tiempo y se inclinara a ayudarlo a calmarse.

—Ray, tranquilo...

Su voz era tan dulce. Como esa melodía de antes.

—Respira conmigo... Inhala... Exhala...

Hace caso cuanto puede entender. Las manos de ella se mantienen firmes en sus hombros, manteniéndolo de pie y consciente. Sus ojos están impregnados en la algo que, sinceramente, no estaría seguro si es horror o solamente molestia. Después de todo, ella es impredecible.

(_Y los sentimientos reales no deberían formar parte de su vida nunca más._)

Logra volver a respirar. Las lágrimas y los temblores no tardan en llegar. El terror lo aturde demasiado. Hay tanto que procesar que al final no sabe por dónde empezar. Y lo único que desea es hacerse un ovillo y esconderse en el lugar cálido de sus recuerdos, aquel donde no había preocupaciones y solo se dedicaba a deleitarse con algo así como música hecha por un ángel.

Pronto entiende que no será posible. Es una idea tonta, al fin y al cabo.

No obstante enseguida siente calidez, una que se asemeja mucho a lo de antes. Inclusive nota que llega al fondo de su pecho sin permiso, aflorando allí un atisbo de esperanza y varios restos de una fuerza de voluntad que en realidad no le pertenecen. Es un abrazo, logra darse cuenta luego de los minutos. Y a pesar de que sabe que no debería aceptar cariño como ese no tiene ganas ni forma para apartarse.

Con impetuosidad frágil se aferra con sus manos al vestido negro —que la asemeja al mensajero de la muerte en todo momento—, y esconde su asustada mirada en cabello lacio que cae por los hombros de ella. Es su única manera de retomar el sereno visaje que ha adoptado desde hace tantos años.

Respira profundo.

No va a llorar.

—Estás bien —asegura su madre, con felicidad. Y le acaricia la cabeza—. Sólo fue un ataque de pánico. Estarás bien.

Ahora sí quiere llorar.

—¿Quieres dormir hoy con mamá? —sugiere dulcemente.

Ray sabe que debe negarse, que no es bueno, que está siendo débil y ella podría tomar provecho de ello. Que no debe pensar de manera tan infantil nunca más porque ello lo matará cuanto antes y con él a Emma y a Norman y.

Pero—

él también es un niño.

(_Isabella sabe que él no está hecho de piedra, así que no desea que se rompa como ella lo hizo tantas veces._)

—Sí.

Hay algo de enojo (contra sí mismo) en su voz.

* * *

Ray acaba de cumplir los doce años cuando escapan de Grace Field exitosamente.

_Y no importa_, se repite, tras recordar varios momentos alegres de su vida dentro de esa hermosa casa de mentiras. _No había nada que pudiera hacer_, trata de de convencerse cuando, en un momento efímero, recuerda también que trae consigo una fotografía de ella en su bolsillo.

Ya no hay desesperación.

Sólo hay calma, y quizás, un poco de culpa. Después de todo, de que ella ahora estuviese muerta tenía mucho que ver con él.

—Lo siento...

La imagen se quema entre sus dedos.

Él vuelve a llorar.

* * *

_fin._

* * *

**N/A:** Tengo la idea de que seguramente Ray habrá tenido ataques violentos de ansiedad en su niñez, porque, bueno, un niño no puede andar por ahí feliz de la vida luego de saber que sus hermanos mueren uno tras otro sin que pueda hacer nada, y además, teniendo en cuenta que él podría ser el próximo.

Así que... aquí otro aporte morboso para el fandom (¿

Ojalá les haya gustado.

_—M. L. M. _


End file.
